The field of application of the present invention relates to aircraft technology. Numerous pipes and electrical lines that are bundled to form cable harnesses extend within aircraft cabins. In order to immovably affix in particular such electrical cable harnesses to the aircraft cabin, cable guiding arrangements are used that are installed in a rail-like manner along the desired direction of extension of one or several parallel cable harnesses and that to this extent carry out a guide function; apart from this, the cable guiding arrangements that are of interest in the present document also carry out an attachment function, because the cable harnesses are fixed to the aforesaid by means of suitable attachment means, for example cable ties. Depending on the application, cable guiding arrangements can be designed so as to be either rail-like or duct-like.
From DE 10 2004 045 964 A1 a duct-like cable guiding arrangement is known which essentially comprises a guide rail that in order to form a cable duct is closed off by means of a curved cover. The guide rail comprises several intermediate wall sections that extend in longitudinal direction, and consequently several individual ducts are formed, each receiving a cable harness. In order to lead individual cables or the entire cable harness at a desired position laterally from the duct-like cable guiding arrangement, the cover comprises an approximately rectangular recess of adequate size. The recess can be formed by a separate cable outlet element made from plastic, which cable outlet element is capable of being plugged together. This technical solution makes it possible to make individual cables or a complete cable harness branch off from the duct-like cable guiding arrangement through the cover, in other words upwards in relation to the installation surface of the cable guiding arrangement.
However, in particular applications it is necessary to make cables branch off laterally from a cable guiding arrangement, at the support structure of the cable guiding arrangement in the attachment plane of said cable guiding arrangement. If for this purpose the rail-like cable guiding arrangements that are of interest in the context of the present invention are used, normally additional cable holders are used to guide cables of the cable harness that branch off laterally from the guide rail, which cable holders are attached to the guide rail by means of a screw connection.
However, this arrangement is associated with a disadvantage in that a screw connection often contacts the laterally branching-off cables so that undesirable chafing points on electrical cables can result, and consequently there is a danger of short circuits occurring. Apart from this, the installation of such additional screw-on retaining means is quite involved.